Freak Show
by Sachiko Ever After
Summary: When the students of Elmore Junior High's Miss Simian's class goes on a field trip to a Carnival owned by Gumball's Aunt, Amy Valentine, Nightmares would be Born...Rated T for Strong Language and Violence. Inspired by American Horror Story. Chapter 1: Trailer.
1. Trailer

**A/N: A new story which is obviously about a Freak Show in a Circus/Carnival. It will also be tough to be posting from School Homework. It is a lot.**

**This is only a slight trailer.**

* * *

><p><em>Amy Valentine walked through the halls of her white and red striped Circus tent. The inside of this tent was dark, messy and something you would see in an abandoned Carnival. Amy passed through these halls in her own red and white striped dress with another freak show act, 'The Smallest Woman In The World', following right behind her like a pet. She peeped through the torn out holes of the Freak Show acts dressing room curtains. <em>

_The first dressing room's curtain hole was able to let Amy see her Freak Show act and her assistant. The act was a woman named Scarlete Bloom. Also known as, 'The Bearded Lady'. Amy's assistant was helping Scarlete trim her beard for her Freak Show spot light. Scarlete wore an outfit, appearing to be a 1950s Gatsby Girl outfit. However, __She was the age of Twenty-Five. She looked in the mirror at her beard and smiled in satisfaction. She then looked at the posters which advertised her act. Amy switched to another dressing room._

_Amy peeped through the hole and saw two women. One an act. The other not. One of the women was on the floor, painting her nails the color red. The Freak Show woman sat on the could adjusting her skirt of her dress. Her name was Tiana Delash with Twenty-Six years of age. She was also known as 'The Tri-Breasted Woman'. She called that for one extra breast out of her two. She wore a dark purple and black dress with a black and gold feather headband. Tiana as well looked at the advertisement posters of her Freak Show spot light. Amy switched to the next dressing room._

_This dressing had a man lifting weights that most modern men can't pick up for their heads. He wore a cheetah outfit. Something a man known as 'The Strongest Man In The World'. In which he was. Not only was he lifting the dung bells, he carried a woman on his shoulders. He put down the dung bell and let the woman go. The man, named Joshua Anders, looked at his advertisement posters and a picture of Tiana. He blew a kiss to the poster. He first kissed his ring and then his palm. Then, blew that kiss to Tiana's poster. He started lifting the weights again as Amy walked to the next room._

_Amy knew this next person was not exactly a Freak Show act, but allowed him as 'The Boy Who Had An Accident'. In this dressing room, the boy listened to a song called Mama by My Chemical Romance. During this point in time, that song spoke his relationship between him and his mother. Also Amy Valentine's little sister. This boy has a large chunk of his cheek off with his teeth shown. His face fell before his eyes, blocking them. He wore black leather clothing with zippers and chains as if he was a prisoner. That was only a choice of outfit he accepted. He defiantly did not like his tan and brown sweater, but he was forced to wear it to be disguised and he had to wear some fake skin on his face to block the lost chunk of cheek. His blue ears and tail moved as he sharpened the knives and cut deeper into his wound. His eyes looked up at Amy and smiled at the pain and enjoyment of cutting himself for the fun of it._

_Amy stepped away from the dressing rooms. She was shown to have the red and white striped dress, red lipstick, blonde hair and black flats. 'The Smallest Woman In The World' walked beside Amy outside of the tent, holding up the end of her dress so the dress does not get dirty. The tents fell down from the cone shaped top to the ground._

**FREAK SHOW**


	2. Field Trip Announcement

**Gumball's POV**

Ugh. I really fucking hate Miss Simian. She keeps calling my name when I'm busy doing my day dreaming about Penny for a math problem. When the hell are you gonna use that problem in your life?! I stopped my Lovey-Dovey day dreaming (as my Brother/Friend, Darwin, likes to call it) when Miss Simian started talking about something. For once, I did not want to get detention so I listened. Whether how boring and unimportant it might be.

"CLASS!"

She screamed at the others and me. Her yelling was always annoying. Even her talking. They both always hurt the shit out of Tina's and My ears. Does Miss Simian not know how much it hurt? Then again, She defiantly wouldn't care. She started talking again when she got the class' attention.

"I'm passing out these papers. Unfortunately, they aren't surprise pop quiz. It's for you to get your parents signature permission to go to this field trip." Some sighed in relief. Some said "Yay". I just rolled my eyes. "The field trip is going to be the Elmore Carnival runned by the ring leader who will also be are tour guider. Now, you better get your signatures or while you're here, YOU'LL GET A SURPRISE FIFTY PAGE MATH TEST!" She started to laugh maniacally while getting back to math.

What a- Wait... ELMORE CARNIVAL?! Oh shit..but no one can find the truth. Especially, Penny, Anais, Darwin, Dad and Mom. No one besides me knows anything about that place. I LOVE that Carnival and I wished my Mom and Dad took me to see that Freak Show sooner. What with all those three legged trapeze artists, 'The World's Strongest Man', 'The World's Smallest Woman' and everyone else. It was awesome when I visited my Aunt for the show. I adjusted that uncomfortable stuff on my cheek. I scratched my arm through my tan and brown sweater. I really hate this sweater. I was still freaking out about the Field Trip, but...it still would be nice to see them all get-

***RING* **

**A/N: I am not in Middle School so I might possibly get the schedule or other things involving Middle School incorrectly.**

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell for lunch. I picked up my things and walked out. I won't even bother doing Homework, as always. I went to my locker. I opened it, but it was soon quickly closed when I tried to put my backpack in it. I got irritated and glared at whoever closed my locker in my face. Tobias. Fuck. He had a smirk in his face. I really felt the need to claw his eyes out. Or maybe mine. I didn't want to see his face either.

"So, Bitch." Great name calling. "Do you have my lunch money?" Huh. Typical bullying line in the movies and TV shows. I started speaking myself. "Move. The Fuck. Out. Of my face..." Dear God, please let me claw his entire heart out or my own. Yeah, I've been having suicidal thoughts, but I knew everything would be gone. "No," he said strictly back. I just wanted my fucking food. I grabbed his collar of his rainbow hoodie and pulled him to eye level. "You fucking dick. Just let me get my damn food before I kill you." After that I punched him down to the floor and walked to the Cafeteria and to find Darwin.

.

I reached the Cafeteria and found Darwin at the end of the lunch line. I walked towards him and he noticed. "Hey, Dude. What took so long." I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't it only about a minute? I put on the dull face next. "Tobias." "Ah." He understood. Tobias was always a dick to everyone. Even girls without him noticing with all that catcalling. I find it offensive myself for it being called 'CatCalling'. For Tobias, it should be 'DickCalling'. And I you do understand what I'm saying, I meant it. Not that I'm at all against the romance life style. But Tobias was just horrible at getting a date with any girl. Even Sussie.

"Are you okay, Gumball?"

I hated that name too, but I questioned what he was asking me. "Your Food," I looked down. I realized I had been so deep into thoughts that I didn't know I had already gotten my food and sit down. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Darwin sighed, "Good. Now, How awesome is it that we're going to a Carnival!" You don't know the half of it, Darwin. We didn't do the 'feeding-eachother's-food thing at my request. I got tired of that. I muttered under my breath thinking Darwin wouldn't hear. "Please kill me..." Darwin's eyes widened. He obviously heard me. "Dude! Don't talk about suicide!" He didn't understand the shit I go through. Neither did Anais.

Anais always bragged about being smart and never was angry to by my parents for her good grades and being a little girl. Darwin was never angry to by my parents either because he always acts so "cute" and "innocent". Also for having good grades. Me on the other hand... I was the highlight. I didn't always got good grades, I was not a little kid anymore and other things. The only school subjects I was good at was acting, music and art. I was good at acting and I enjoyed it because I always act like a different person to please everyone. I enjoyed art because I get to paint and draw things in my emotions that no other human can understand because they aren't going through what is in my life. Music because it also defines my feelings and other feelings eighty percent of the time. I say eighty because the music that understands me if most Punk-Rock, little Pop and others. The twenty percent is just random shit people put on paper and call it music.

The rung again and I walked home. Alone. But not before my counseling appointment with Small. This is gonna be hell. I knocked on the door to his office and it was opened by Small. My mom arranged this appointment. She acted like it was for Cancer. Freaking out because of my anger and suicidal thoughts. People think it is a phase. It's not.

"So, Watterson."

I looked up from my black converse to Small. I don't call him Mr. Just Small. He thinks a little talk is gonna make me better. Everyone thinks so.

"I've been hearing that you have a short temper and suicidal thought?" I nodded. He wrote that on paper. I wanted to rip it up with my claws. I started tasting the blood of one cheek. I didn't bite into it. It was my wound. "What do you think cause these- Hmph!" I got tired of his talking, I reached into my pocket and took out a needle. I stuck in into his arm and put a rag over his mouth. He got weak and then fell asleep. The needle was to give him amnesia and the rag was for him to fall unconscious. I took a stool and went up to break the cameras. After that, I left to home.

.

When I arrived my mom rushed over to me. "How was the appointment?!" She screamed with hope. I glared at her. A simple "Hello" wasn't okay? "Fine," I went along with. "Just tired. Can I please sleep?" She backed up, now thinking I was a warning toxic hazard. "Okay. See you later?" I started to walk up the stairs and remembered something. "Oh yeah." I reached into my back pack. I pulled out the permission slip. "There's a Field Trip. You have to sign it." My mom, Nicole, nodded and brought the slip to the table and sign it. She passed by my favorite family photo.

The photo showed to have Aunt Amy Valentine, her circus, the Freak Show acts, my family and I. I was being carried by Amy. Not my mother. I smiled as my mom handed me back the signed slip and was disappointed by my rejection for a hug.

I was now starting to look forward to this Field Trip.


	3. Look in the Tent

**Next Day**

**Gumball's POV**

I was upstairs on his laptop in my room alone. I was so bored. I then remembered how my mother was afraid if I had serious depression. I typed on my laptop on the search bar, 'Depression Test'. Many results were shown and I clicked one of the suggestions. It was a quiz.**  
><strong>

_**I tend to do things slowly or slower than others. - Occasionally**_

_**The future seems hopeless for me. - Occasionally**_

_**It is difficult to concentrate on certain tasks. - Most of the Time**_

_**I am no longer interested into things that used to be important to me. - Most of the Time**_

_**I often feel agitated. I seem to move around a lot. - All the Time**_

_**I take more time to complete tasks. - Occasionally**_

_**I often feel fatigued. - Most of the Time**_

_**I feel like I am not good enough. - Most of the Time**_

I clicked to go to the next page of this test.

_**I have a hard time making decisions. - All the Time**_

_**I feel lifeless or dead inside. - Occasionally **_

_**I have sleep disturbance. - Most of the Time**_

**_I spent a lot of time thinking on how to kill myself. - Never _(He lied)**

_**I often feel hurt or trapped emotionally. -Occasionally **_

_**If good things happen, I still feel depressed. - Occasionally**_

_**I gained or lost weight without trying to. - Occasionally**_

_**It takes a lot of energy to do even the simplest things. - Occasionally**_

_**I feel hatred for people around. - Occasionally**_

I read the results. Borderline depression. I rolled my eyes and snuck into the shed outside and took my dad's blade. I walked back upstairs in the house and to the bathroom. I locked the door. I just realized no one was home anymore. It was Saturday. Stupid clubs. I locked the door just in case anyone was still home and looked in the mirror. I glared at the reflection. I hated this disguise. I thought I should visit Amy. And everyone else at the Carnival. God, I love that place. Me, being the assistant or not, I love that place. Everyone actually understands me. I ripped off the fake skin off my cheek to reveal the huge area of my lost chunk of cheek. I purposely did this to myself when I was seven years old. It hurt. Badly. But it was still awesome. I grabbed the razor blade and dragged it on the area, drawing more and more blood. I loved that metallic taste.

The blood dripping off my face onto the white sink. I licked the blood off the wound. I took off my sweater and under it, I had my black T-Shirt which also revealed the scars on my arms. I walked out of the bathroom and went back to my room. I grabbed a black hoodie and put it on. Then, I walked back down stairs, out the door and into the cold night.

.

It took a while, but I finally got to Elmore Carnival. I see another Freak Show act pass by me and not noticing me. "Hey! Sally! Dot!" I yelled at a woman I recognized. She had brown hair that just reached her shoulders, a pink headband and a blue dress. She turned around and it was Sally and Dot. Sally and Dot Trainor. Also known as 'The Two-Headed Woman'. The head on the left was Dot and the right was Sally. They were born Siamese Twins. They smiled and waved back and walked back to her dressing room. I walked to a particular dressing room. These were not doors, but curtains so I shook them as a way of knocking. "Come in!" someone yelled in a British accent. I already knew who it was. I looked down when I passed the curtain. I looked down as I stepped into the room.

I found Amy, my Aunt, on her bed sleeping like she was in a coffin. I looked to the edge of the bed and saw Amethyst, 'The World's Smallest Woman', finish paper work for Amy about the Field Trip. She looked up at me, "Oh! Hello, Gumball." I greeted back to her. "Hey, Can you tell Amy that I'm here? And that I'm gonna need that black Hair Dye?"

"Of Course!"

I walked back to my own dressing room. It was really dark besides that dim light bulb hanging on a chain from the roof. I walked to my table and looked at all the knives and blades. I only had five guns too, but never really used them. I took one knife and walked to the wall. Many symbols and words were carved into it. It was really just a cabinet.

_Death_

_Broke_

_Fun_

_Carnival_

_awful_

_day_

_Perfect_

All of those words and more were carved in or drawn with blood. Specifically, my blood. Or victims. After a few minutes passed, I temporarily dyed my hair. More minutes passed.

"Gumball, Honey. It's about to start." Tiana, 'The Tri-Breasted Woman', called out to me behind the curtain. She acted like if she was my mother. Pft. I wish. The circus Freak Show was about to start. A lot of the guys in the audience flirted with her after the show. When everyone went their separate ways, 'The Strongest Man In The World' (Also known as Joshua or Tiana's husband) would go after those men and make sure that they are never seen again. Sometimes Tiana and Joshua would tell me to do it for them with all the weapons I keep. They had a good point to.

I walked out of the room to follow Tiana. Everyone had already shown. Except me.

**"And now...!"**

I heard Amy shout my stage name. I closed my eyes and exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I walked out and opened the eyes. So many people were there on the seats. Basically, I had to turn and show off my 'accident' on my face. Also have Amy explain about it. She lied saying it was from a bombing accident. People believed that. I see people interested and others freaked out. Also some parents covering their children's eyes. Why would they even bring their kids if they are gonna see my face? The light still flashed and hurt my eyes.

**"Say Goodbye everyone!"**

Everyone clapped or yelled goodbye. Others may even whistled. I walked back out. After the show, it was different than the others. For Sally and Dot, people took pictures between their heads with their own between them. For Joshua, it was people taking pictures with them pointing at his biceps. For Tiana, it was the same as Joshua, but without the pointing. For Amy, it was normal pictures since she was the ring leader. For the three legged trapeze artists, it was pictures of her legs. And the list goes on with the snake tongue man, bird cage girl and the so called chicken handed man. Many more too. But with me? It was only pictures about the side face. It felt awkward, but maybe even more awkward for Tiana, Sally, Dot and others.

I REALLY can't wait any more until the Field Trip. I stood behind the tent when a girl I know from the circus walked up to me. Her name was Madiela, but audience called her 'Fallen Angel'. She wasn't really a Freak Show. She was someone people observed for her angel wings. Not real, though. The wings were home made and stocked into her back near her shoulder blades. She had blonde hair and a white dress. She also had a natural angelic glow. Possibly from her make up. No one noticed how the blood fell down her back either.

She was actually abused by her mother and she stabbed those fake wings into her back. She could even control the wings as if she was born with them. She couldn't remove them and thought to move into this circus where people could actually not judge her. People beside the audience. At least that made her more confident.

"Hey, Gumball."

"Hi, Madiela," I said not turning to her direction.

"You lookin' forward to the Field Trip?" I nodded.

She looked to where I was looking. The moon.

"Well..You got Monday."

She turned away to her room in the tent and went to bed. I went too. But at my own house. On my way, I listened to The Carnival by Amanda Jenssen. Everyone was asleep.

Lucky me.


	4. Field Trip

**Monday**

**Gumball's POV**

Monday. Day of the Field Trip. Day of one of the best places I've ever been in my life.

Mom seemed too protective when saying Goodbye to my siblings and I, but she does have the right because we are staying there for a few days. But It's a damn Freak Show so what the hell are you going to expect? The first time I went to the Carnival, my Dad was afraid and wanted his 'Captain whatever-the-hell-it's-called' cape from when he was a kid when we saw the clowns and Freak Show acts. My parents were confused into how I would like and enjoy this 'freaky' Carnival. Well, when they were out Amy and one of her Freak Show acts, sometimes 'The Smallest Woman In The World' (Who's name is Wendy) or Tiana or someone else, took care of me. It was like they were more of my parents then my real ones. They understood me. More than Nicole and Richard. So because of them being my guardians most of the time, I got into the circus themed. Most people are afraid, in which they should, but not me. They were my second family.

Darwin, Anais and I grabbed our backpacks that were filled with snacks, jackets, our lunches and one book in each bag. Anais had some book to study for some fucking test. Darwin had a either a comedy or romance novel. I obviously had a horror story. It was a horror book. It also had some horror movie clichés. Like a family moving into an old mansion where people died there (specifically, the basement), some drug addict girl of two parents who the man cheated on his wife, but she forgives him, a perverted maid who tries to get the husband to cheat again, a mother and daughter neighbor who tells the new home owners that they will die and a suicidal son. The ghosts of that mansion disguise themselves as the husband or wife and 'do it' with the real couple. There is a lot of death, jumpscares of there was a movie and...um..'it'. If you know what I am saying.

We were outside waiting for the bus at the stop. I could hear Darwin and Anais talk about my temper, so called depression and unamusment. I could see Rocky driving the bus as it arrived at the stop before us. The door automatically opened and we stepped in and gave the slips to Rocky. I don't understand why we couldn't turn it in at school. Only two people could fill one seat. All were full when I stepped in. Except one. But I had to sit in it. Next to Tina. She admitted that she doesn't really hate me and we were slightly friends. More like people who know each other, but aren't really friends. I walked up to the seat and sat down. She ignored it like an everyday thing. Good.

I know how long it is from here to the Carnival.

It's gonna be a damn long time.

.

It took damn long hours, but I least I got to read the book I once read last year. I liked this book a lot, but my mom threw it away because she said it was too inappropriate for me. She says the same thing about me with Family Guy, The Simpsons, American Horror Story and other damn shows and movies. I thought she wanted me to start reading a bit more. Does she not know that Third grade kids are already starting to grind on each other?! And she thinks I'm too young for this book. Thanks a lot, Television and Internet. Love ya anyway. At least I was able to find it in the Elmore Public Library.

But I also knew where my mom came from to judge this book. It was intense. I remember it like that now. There actually was a movie about it and I saw it on my tablet on the bus. Tina and me. Sometimes we laughed, jumped, say 'Oh Shit.' silently or even look away when something was shown (like something someone should not show) or the characters 'did the work'. The only thing I didn't like about the movie besides the gross scenes (again, you should know what I'm talking about), was the actress who played the drug addict daughter. She was a bad actress.

We all arrived at the Carnival. I put the tablet away in my bag with the movie paused in the middle as I heard Tina swear under her breath. Maybe we were real friends. I'll tell the others to lay off of her. We all walked out of the bus and stepped closer to the tent. Amy Valentine walked out with Wendy. Everyone was confused when they saw Wendy. I felt bad for her. She always got these weird looks for the way she was born. Amy smiled and spoke,

"Good Evening," From the hours that passed, it was no longer so much morning. "I am Amadeline Valentine. However, You are allowed to call me Amy. Welcome to Elmore's Carnival. We also have a Freak Show. This is one of out act," She put her hand upon Wendy's shoulder. "Her name is Wendy Thomas. Also known as 'The Smallest Woman In The World'. She is an act along with Madiela, 'The Fallen Angel', Joshua, 'The Strongest Man In The World' and so much more! But You don't know me as Gumball's Aunt.."

I could hear some giggles. Thank you. Thank you, Amy, for giving people another reason to make fun of me. Oh well, I'll ask Josh to kick their ass.

We got a tour around the Carnival and got some hours to go on some rides, win prizes, eat candy and food and look at some animals in the small petting zoo. After that, Amy had everyone walk into the tent. I was last and she gave me a nod and I did it back. We all walked into the tent where the stage for the Freak Show performances too place. Some were already there. Madiela twiddled her thumbs while sitting on the wood stage. Joshua lifted huge weights. Tiana was doing Sally and Dot's make up. Scarlette was combing her beard. Three legged trapeze artists where on their swings.

Everyone looked freaked out.

That's the point in Freak Shows...

.

Everyone got to meet everyone. I got to greet because I already knew everyone in the Freak Show. "Hey, Mad." That's what I called Madiela for short. She had the same short temper as mine, but she can control it at times. She stood beside me, looking at my classmates. "Hey, kid. So this is everybody?" I nodded. She scoffed, "I don't like that rainbow jock. Jocks irritate me. Plus, he tried to flirt with me." I rolled my eyes. Typical Tobias. Her 'wings' were pulled closer to her back like if she really was an angel or part bird. Even though she is a cat. Then she asked a question I widened my eyes to from unexpection,

"Who do have a crush on?"

What the hell? Why ask me that? However, I didn't know myself. I was going to say Penny, but I wasn't sure anymore. Penny seems to get too perky and happy by the minute and I didn't always like cheerful people. People who are cheerful for the dumbest things like getting a toy or winning some stupid school sport game. It's just a game and they always take it like as if they lose, they would lose their lives. Damn. Anyway, I got off track. I didn't say Penny.

"No one. What the hell is wrong with you?"

She laughed. We were pretty great friends, actually. We were friends when we were both about Five-Six years old. She was Seven when her mother dug those wings into her back. Everyone in the Freak Show is like family. And you don't EVER mess with family.

It was getting dark so Amy had opened up another tent and put in mattresses in each room for us to sleep. Unfortunately, Two people in each room. We got to pick each other. So it was, Banana Joe and Tobias, Carmen and Masami, Teri and Penny, Alan and Bobert, Jamie and Sarah (much to Jamie's irritation) and Tina with me. Tina picked me, saying because we were slightly friends and she wanted to watch the movie with me on my tablet. There were several sequels to this movie, in Tina's happiness. And if there was nothing else, She chose watching Mean Girls. I saw that movie's trailer and I didn't think I was into the HighSchool drama between girls. I took that back. The movie was pretty funny. I died at some parts. We watched that movie before any action, comedy, other drama or Horror. It was a long night. I swear it passed Twelve hours and it doesn't even look like morning. Then we just watched some Disney or Pixar movies.

.

Morning was finally here! Thank, God! I turned off the tablet and tried to look for my phone under the covers. Fuck. Let's just say I have something like NoMoPhobia at times. No mobile phobia. I thought it was my phone. Turned out to be Tina's hand...Fucking Shit, I'm so lucky that she fell asleep. I finally found my phone. 7:24 AM. I stood up and grabbed my clothes from my bag and went behind the curtain. I changed into a black T-Shirt with a white skull on the shoulder, black jeans and my blue converse. I brought some gloves and bracelets to hide the scars. I just realized the fake skin fell off my face. Then, I heard a groan. Tina's up. Great. Just Fucking Great. I used my first shirt I wore last night to cover my face and went out of the curtain.

"What fucking time is it?"

Tina looked at the phone's time. She fell and rolled her eyes to the bed as she saw the time was 7:32 AM. I think she fell asleep again. I walked to the curtain and went out the room. Amy was already checking on each room. She looked at me, "Gumball? Why are you up? Why are you covering your face?" I removed the shirt to show that the fake skin fell off and I lost it. I just ignored the first question. "O-Okay. C'mon, let's go to the dressing room." She brought me out of the tent and went to the next one. Almost everyone was in their dressing rooms. Amy walked into her own and took out fake skin. Then she used something that looked like oil so that the skin and stick onto my face and cover the wound. She also put some make up to let the skin blend into my skin color. She was done."Thanks, Amy." She smiled, "Oh Darling, Please. Just call me Aunt when you are calling to me." I nodded.

I went to the Freak Show stage. Almost everyone was their too. I watched people practice their acts and normal shows in the normal circus. Like 'The Bird Girl' which was an act from a very flexible woman who can make herself bend to fit in a bird cage. A man who's act was..well...I don't remember what it is called, but he jumps through hoops that are in flame and small enough to burn him yet he does not get burned. Tiana walked around, adjusting her dress and had a mirror in hand while doing her own make up. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Mad was waiting for me because I helped her with her act. I walked up to her.

"Hello, Madiela." I said bowing down gentlemanly. I was really just joking around. She could tell. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Gumball," She said, mocking the nick name. "Get the camera and start rolling. And take off the fake skin and dye your hair!" So I did.

The entire Circus/Carnival/Freak Show's acts were recording their own Online or Television advertisements. Mad's advertisement started first. I recorded and took pictures, but on this one, I also used these sticks to go behind Mad and lift up the wings. Now it was starting.

**1. Fallen Angel**

**_Her own hands covered the young girl from appearance to the audience._**

**_ The light turned on and the girl with her hands to her face was shown and a sign which read 'The Fallen Angel'._**

**_ The girl removed her hands from blocking her sight and looked at the audience as they clapped._**

**_She slowly stood up from her knees and looked around to the audience with her head hung slightly low._**

**_The girl looked up, but down again._**

**_She had white ears and tail, being a cat._**

**_Angelic Wings spread from her back with a glowing existence._**

**_END_**

**_ELMORE FREAK SHOW _**

**_September 20th 2014 - Tickets sold Online_**


	5. Believe

**A/N: I received a Private Message indicating that most schools don't have any field trips longer than two days. In my school, we soon would have a 'field trip' which is three days. Later on there will be about six and a half days of one field trip to Universal Studios. Most schools do not have those long field trips, but mine does so I only did this field trip that lying for my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gumball POV<strong>

We kept recording advertisements for an upcoming show. Surprisingly, no one else was awake. Lazies. The tickets were almost sold out since the announcement. It would be pretty brutal because of the holiday, Halloween, the show will trick people into thinking we are killing or scaring them. It's the Freak Show for fucking sake. We were born for scaring people. Literally.

Sally and Dot, the three legged trapeze artists and many more scared their parents into leaving them from the day they were born to Fifteen years old. If I tell the truth to my parents, Would they leave me? Doesn't matter to me because (not even when it is appropriate) does my mother beat me. Or did. It's been a month since the last time I was beaten by her. Maybe because _this_ time she actually cares. Again, doesn't matter. 'Cause I'm still a damned kid.

Fuck her.

"Kid."

I snapped out of my thoughts. Amy noticed how I was deep in thoughts. She was up to my face and was waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked several times, "What?" She replied, stepping away from me. "You were thinking. About something. Was it your mother? My sister? Nicole? That crazy woman?" Exactly. I nodded. She nodded too. "Well, We still have some videos to shoot." She smiled and turned around s her short, curled and blonde hair bounced against her shoulders. I looked up to who I was filming next. One of the three legged trapeze artists. She was also hanging into a ring in the sky/ceiling of the tent. The tent was dark and there was a spotlight on her. The light was tinted blue, as well. These advertisements would be scary for Halloween or mysterious.

I clicked the button.

**2. The Ring**

_**Static buzzed as the woman swinged on the ring.**_

_**Everywhere was only three colors suck a blue, black and white.**_

_**Static still buzzed when ever the woman was swung to one direction or the other during her acts.**_

_**You'd take one good look at her and see one extra leg to add onto her two other legs.**_

_**However, only before the static is on full charge and the act ends.**_

_**END**_

_**ELMORE'S FREAK SHOW**_

_**September 20th - Tickets sold**_** Online**

Fuck. Tina was up and saw us doing the videos.

More advertisements were made for the snake tongue man, the bird girl, Sally and Dot and finally me. It was basically the same with Mad. Tina (who knew the wound on my face was real) was in the video too. Amy said before the making of the video, _"Now wouldn't it be spookier to have a frightening 'love pair' for this? Now don't you think I'm making you from a relationship, but maybe it would be more of a shocker!" _Goddammit, Amy. Why the hell...?

**5. Freaky Love**

**The boy had his back turned from the audience, keeping his own face hidden from the damage he had done to himself at his youngest of age.**

**No matter what, he will not turn to face the horrid faces and laughter of the audience he experienced through out his entire life.**

**His leather gloves covered hand moved his fingers on his damage.**

**One girl sat on the velvet seat in the front row, looking at the boy.**

**She out her hand on a scar put on her face by her abusive 'friend'.**

**The girl walked up to the boy and turned him around to make him face her.**

**Her hand stroked his normal cheek and did something that surprised the audience, but had them be clapping.**

**She hugged him.**

After putting the ending of the video, Tina laughed. "Wow. Some lighting and soft music and all bunch of shit just automatically make something sad be a lovey-dovey dream of a teenage girl! Haha!" Everyone seemed to like her Too. At least they won't kill- oh..um...nevermind. **(A/N: Yeah, Ain't no hiding from that). **

Later, everyone else was up. They tried to stay away from the Freak Show acts as possible. Except Tina. And I had my fake skin on. Tina wasn't even really mean when she found out about the wound on my face being real. She was a person who just inspected it saying things like, "Wow" or "Cool". I scooted closer to Amy and whispered in her ear,telling her to not cause any trouble for or to Tina. She rolled her eyes and smiled. That meant she liked Tina. Good.

But I didn't know about everyone else. I barely even hang out with Darwin, Anais or Penny. Mostly Tina.

I check the time on a watch 'Snake Tongue' has on his wrist. He is one of the Freak Show acts. Then I looked at the Calender. Today was 9:43 AM. Two more days until the actual Freak Show. Like usual; Tiana will get hit on so Josh will..um..hurt the guys, Madiela will get sympathy by the audience when they see her back where the wings come from, Sally and Dot will get questions on how it's like having two heads on one body and I won't get anything. Pretty much because I won't be on the show next so my classmates won't see me like that. Maybe people would ask me questions to why I wasn't in the show.

.

I walked to my room in the tent and looked in the mirror. I didn't regret what I did on my face, but it was hard to hide it. It started dripping blood. I used a paper towel to clean the blood. Sometimes, the wound would start bleeding when I'm asleep and that was why some people at school, my mom, Darwin and Anais would act worried. Yeah, I said 'act'.

I grabbed my dad's old blade. I looked back at the mirror. That blade was really sharp. I brought the blade up the mirror and broke it by just stabbing it. The mirror cracked and the pieces fell. No one heard it.

I know I'm not good enough for my family. I just fuck up everything. We live in a world where everything deadly (cancer, disease, fears, people, ect.) wants to be noticed. Even the Universe. There are more of the dead than the living. I believe people mostly kill from insanity that has been brought upon then by other, abuse from their past and other reasonings. However, I have my own different reasons. Sometimes, If I like you, I will kill you so that you don't have to live around the shit and assholes in this world. Although, I myself would want to die. I don't know why, but I feel the need to.

But then who is going to do the killings?

My fucking demons in my mind.


	6. I Love Her

**A/N: Shorter than expected because of Homework. And then my mom always take me to the mall whether I want to go or not. Lucky that I wake up like this in the morning. I apologize.**

**Next Day After September 20**

**Gumball POV**

I really hate this. Every time it's with the questions, pictures and laughter. I'm not hurt by it. I am just really fucking annoyed out of my mind. The show was over. The audience just walked away two minutes after the show was officially over. Everything nowadays gets to me. I feel the need to hurt it. Maybe a punch, but I just do not know what the 'it' is. Yeah Crazy, but I want to leave to go back home. I don't wanna stay here with this migraine. Dammit.

I sat in the dressing room. I tried putting on back the fake skin. It was hard to do without help.

"Y'know you don't have to hide that shit."

Fuck. I turned around and found Tina leaning on the wooden 'door' frame. I changed my facial expression into an unamused one. "Well, What if I want to?" She glared at me. I didn't give a shit if she beat me up. But I also didn't know why I wouldn't mind. I turned around again and tried to put on the fake skin. It touched the wound and I flinched in pain as it stung. Through the mirror, Tina sighed and rolled her eyes while walking towards me and putting on the fake skin on my face for me. I stared at her in confusion. She noticed and gave a fake innocent smile and turned back to a normal expression. Seconds later, the skin was on and my wound was hidden. I turned and looked at Tina as she walked to the mattress we sleep on. "How did you know how to do that?" She rolled her eyes again and responded, "My cousin is a make-up artist for movies and TV shows. She taught me some Halloween effects for pranks." I nodded. Understandable. She spoke again, "Now are we gonna watch the damn movies on your tablet or what?"

I walked to my backpack and took out my tablet. Before Tina helped me, I felt apologetic for saying that in the tone of voice. Wait. Goddammit, This is the girl who bullied me, picked on me, beat me up, called me names and shit for years. Yet, I'M the one feeling apologetic?! What the fuck is wrong with me these days? I didn't even realize I had already started watching the movie with Tina.

Her hand was resting right next to me. I knew she had an abusive father and now I knew why I felt apologetic. I basically sounded like her father at that time. I wouldn't say my mom, Nicole, is abusive, but she has given me a few kicks, more punches, slaps and other 'disciplines'. Ever since I was a little kid. Well, younger. But I'm pretty sure Tina has had it worse. I didn't pay attention to what movie was being played, but Tina seemed to be into it. Fuck, Why do I have to like this gir- wait... FUCKING SHIT! I knew it! How the hell did I not figure out sooner that I actually liked Tina?! No wonder she is the first and very first person I asked to not hurt. And no wonder Amy put us together for that advertisement. Then again, If I tell her then Tina probobly is going to reject and it will all be okay! Or what is she doesn't? Ugh, This just had to be faster growing crush than what I had for Penny. God, Why me? Again, I was way too deep in thought that I didn't noticed that I almost did grab her hand. I quickly out it up to hold the tablet straighter.

It was getting darker and darker. At this point, The screen's brightness was too bright for our eyes. However, if we tone it down, the screen would be too dark and we can't see. We just decided to go to sleep. I grabbed my headphones from my backpack and put it into my tablet and then my ears. I started listening to music on Pandora. It would turn off later...

.

In the middle of the night, I felt an extra small weight on my arm. My music had stopped playing. I turned my lazy head with heavy eyelids to my arm and my eyelids weren't so heavy anymore. Tina was on my arm. Great, Now I'm blushing. Fuck. Dammit, Amy! I bit my lip on trying to not say anything as I tried to push Tina off my arm. That didn't work so well as she hugged tighter. I hate my fucking damn life. I grabbed her arm and put on her side. The same with the other arm. I scooted slightly away from her and she hugged the pillow. I walked off the mattress.

I tried figuring out where I should sleep. I can't just walk in on another room and ask to sleep there. Besides, Everyone is already asleep. But then I now felt that thing in your stomach. I'm guessing it is what it is called as 'Butterflies'. I looked back at Tina. First time I have seen her like this and she did not look as scary as usual. At least she didn't hear or feel anything. I looked around to where there could be another place to sleep. There were not anymore extra rooms. I only had this one. I sighed as I walked back to the mattress. I tried to stay away from Tina so that when she wakes up, she won't think reverse and try to kill and beat the shit out of me.

Why her? Dammit. Fuck it. I'll admit it.

I am in love with Tina Rex.


	7. Nicole

**No One's POV**

**Watterson Household**

Nicole walked around in her room alone. Richard was downstairs on the couch, sleeping after he ate about Twenty chicken drumsticks. Nicole now sat on her and her husband's bed with her head in her hands and sighed. Thoughts ran through her mind about her children. Especially Gumball.

She worried the most about him because of how she thinks she mistreats Gumball. How she would barely let him make some of his own choices, the 'discipline ' he received as a child and more. So because of that, Nicole brought her children to the Carnival as they wished for. After hours, Anais, Gumball and Darwin had second thoughts, but when Gumball slipped away from Nicole's grasp, he walked into the Freak Show tent. That was also when he met Amy Valentine. Nicole's sister. Gumball was surprisingly very happy and only wanted to go to the Carnival for the Freak Show. Nicole became worried, thinking the children at school bullied Gumball about him liking Freak Shows. The only other person who would like Freak Shows too was Carrie and a few others.

Not only that, but Nicole was worried that Amy was trying to take Gumball away from her. Amy did always mention how she always wanted a child of her own, but that no man would fall in love with a Freak Show Ring Leader unless himself was in a Freak Show or just accepted her. Plus, their mother always favorited Nicole. So she could understand why Amy would want to steal Gumball from her.

Nicole did not worry too much about Darwin and Anais because they barely know Amy or anyone in the Freak Show. However, She was not around at the time when Gumball made that wound on his own face because of her Rainbow Factory work. Then Richard sleeping again like he always does, Anais playing with Daisy the Donkey in her room and Darwin at another house for a school project. Gumball hid that well. As well as his emotions. Nicole did notice how Gumball was more fond with Amy and the Freak Show acts than the family. He barely ever played with his siblings or parents. All he wanted to do was be alone or go to the Freak Show. He still played with Darwin and Anais, but not as much as before the Carnival event. Nicole wishes she never brought him to the Carnival.

Nicole realized that Amy was defiantly trying to steal Gumball away from her. And she was succeeding. Beating Nicole down and taking Gumball as her own child was clear while Gumball might have been letting her. Nicole would do anything for her children, but this would be tough. Amy was very competitive and jealous more than her sister. Growing up, Amy would have wanted bigger things than Nicole got, but their mother declined because of her favoriting to Nicole. Nicole did feel bad for Amy, but more for her son.

Something people do not know, only Amy, is that Gumball would be around when something bad happens. A few other people knew about it too. Those people called him The BadLuck Child.

Nicole feels to be worried too much everytime for Gumball. Yes, a mother is supposed to do that (secretly or not), but Nicole feels it is too much for her child who is already Twelve years old.

But she is still going to worry about Gumball as long as he is around Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a really fucking short chapter but my school and homework when I get back is like hell. Does not make it any better that I finished Attack on Titan Season 1 and have to wait until 2015. Sorry.**


	8. Important Note

**A/N:**

**Sorry, I won't be able to type up an actual new chapter for anything because I am here in the hospital after thinking I just had a bad stomach and then four days later, I'm in the surgical room with doctors cutting out my appendix. Dammit. At least I know my classmates, friends and family care. More than five people are here in this tiny room. I'm getting a ****_lot_**** of messages from my school's website and text message.**

_**"YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL?!" - Carolina**_

_**"Get Better Soon!" - Audrey**_

_**"Jazzy and I miss u!" - Carmen**_

**_"Hope to see you back at school." - Anthony_**

**_"Don't you worry about school or home-work! Just focus on_**** recovering.****_ We are all thinking about you!" - Principal V_**

**_Yep. So I won't make a real story chapter soon and it seems to me that you are all keeping patient. Thank you! _**


	9. Sally and Dot

**A/N: Well, finally back home from the hospital. Damn appendix. I just can't jump, run or anything with so much effort in physical. All I can think of, though, is about American Horror Story Season 4 Freak Show. I NEED TO SEE IT. Just so you know, it's on October Eighth and at Ten-Thirty PM.**

** However, jot important for you guys if you don't know what American Horror Story is...Okay, let's just start this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Darwin walked through the darkened halls of the Carnival tents. He though no one was in any of the rooms. Everyone else were just talking near the stage, but Darwin just wanted to take a tour again around the Carnival. He thought all this Freak Show stuff was disturbing. What with all the people with extra ordinary abilities and features.

He passed a few empty rooms. All dark and souless. Until he stopped at one lit room. He peaked through the curtain. A chair turned towards the vanity that wad lighting up the room with light bulbs. A woman sat on that chair using a comb for her shoulder length hair and smoking a cigarette. Or two women as the mirror showed a two headed woman. They were Sally and Dot. Darwin didn't know who they exactly were so he felt awkward when one of the women spoke.

"Boy, I know you're peaking through that damn curtain." Sally spoke in a whisper.

Darwin's shoulders sunk low in embarrassment. Sally and Dot turned to look through the curtain, at Darwin. They reached out to an extra chair and pulled it out. They looked back up to Darwin as they pointed to the chair. It was Dot's turn to speak.

"Sit. After all.." She paused to look at Sally and Sally look back while both speaking at the same exact time. "We know you have your questions about this Freak Show." They both turned to him and smiled.

It was true. Darwin did want to ask questions about the Freak Show. Although, he was creeped out by the actions and expressions of the Freak Show artist before him. Maybe there is a back story to this Freak Show after all. Only one way to fins out at the time. Darwin took slow steps forward into the room. He looked down at his feet as he sat down with the smiling Freak Show artist and looked up slightly. Sally and Dot blinked at the fish, signaling for him to go on. He searched in his thoughts to what question he should ask first. He decided to ask about the connection between Gumball and the Freak Show.

"H-How...is Gumball so..fond..to this Freak Show? As in how does he know you all?"

Sally and Dot smiled. Sally answered, "Because...Our Ring Leader, your aunt, Amy, had introduced us to your family. You, your sister and parents did not seem to interested, but Gumball's eyes definitely lit up like stars. He loved us. He understood us. We are not just Freaks. We are born like this for reasons. You were born to be an innocent little smart/dumb ass. Your sister was born a so-called adorable smart brat. Your mother was born a chaotic working bitch. Your father is a dumb lazy ass who can't do shit for anything. Now your brother...He's special. You all think he is just a trouble maker, but he is more than that. Just a gift. So, ever since that day, he's been coming here and he is like family. Family does not mean treating each other like shit, little fish boy." Sally turned to Dot to have her continue.

"Everyone with an extra ability or feature, as in Freaks, would join a circus because it seems to be the only place we belong and where we feel understood. Away from reality. We arrived the Freak Show when we were visited by Amy and she invited us to her Freak Show. She either does this to people she find out are 'freaks' or the Freaks just walk up the the Carnival for her." Dot paused as she stared away from Darwin and to the floor like she was having a flashback. Her voice seemed smaller than before. "But normal people treat us like shit. When any of us were out in Public, we were discriminated. And then it also went to voilence. Glass bottles thrown, punches, kicks, words...stares. Everything. A Freak Show would be all you need..." She started to speak again.

"Sally and I were born conjoined twins. We were stared at, laughed at, but we had no where we would belong to be normal. Until this Freak Show. Our mother slapped us up when we did something wrong. Our father left from us to leave further embarrassment and we just stayed in our run down travel home. Then Amy saw us outside our home while she was passing by with Scarlette, our bearded lady, and invited us to the Freak Show. And we don't regret it." She frowned and put down the cigarette into a small pile of ashes in a small glass container.

Darwin still felt very awkward and nervous to where this was leading to. It seemed to have lead to a subject not about his question. At this point, Dot's voice was a whisper.

"However, there is something lurking around these tents in the month of Halloween. We only experienced him once, now it would be twice...A few years ago, one of our clowns had gotten angry when he was not getting enough recognition. Heh..What an attention whore. He killed one of our backstage assistants. Then started to kill other audience members. I mean...Sometimes we would too, but not as much as him..." Sally spoke next.

"Smiley."

Darwin and Dot turned to her. Sally giggled.

"This bitch of a clown's name was Smiley." She looked up at Darwin and dragged her and Dot's body towards him and whispered in his ear while rubbing his arm. "Watch your back...if you want your face to stay attached to your head...and your limbs intact to your torso.. He never gives up that easily..." She let go of his arm. Darwin felt hesitant, but he needed to know what this clown looks like. He did not want to know by experience himself so he asked the sisters who now stared at the floor.

"So..how does he look..like..?"

"White, but dirty skin. Not make up. Except the black around the widened and sunken pupil eyes and red lips around his widened, never closing and toothy smile. Those pointed clown hats and colorfully striped clown suit. Knife in hand." Sally paused to look at the clock sitting on their vanity. "Get going. You still have things to find out. But from others."

Both of them smiled and looked at Darwin.

Darwin quickly stood up and walked away from the women. He kept that warning as a mental note.

He knew there was something terrible about this Freak Show.


	10. Smiley's Introduction

The couple sat in the brightest of days on a red and white checkered blanket with their woven picnic basket before them. They laced in each other's warm embrace, taking in the fine scent of freshly grown grass surrounding them along with trees and a small lake with fish and ducks. They smiled like clueless puppies as they stood up from the blanket and packed up their items. The items included some food, drinks and flowers. The boy looked at his girlfriend, sneaking a kiss on her cheek. She blushed at that white folding the checkered blanket.

"I'll be right back, Alright? I need to take this stuff in the car." He spoke, taking the blanket and basket from the girl's hand. They both seemed to be in their teenage years. She smiled and nodded. The boy walked to their black Lexus car and started to put the items inside. The girl smiled and watched her boyfriend, thinking of an imaginary marriage that would surely not to come as she did not know of the dangers and sorrow to be left behind in her life. She did not even notice the dark, smiling, dirty, creepy clown staring at her from behind in the trees. The man in the trees was only smiling at her like a damn pervert. Possibly because of that mask he wore, but his eyes did speak most. Beside his actions. The girl turned around and saw the man.

Smiley the Clown Killer.

He hid in the tree until he stepped out and walked closer to the young woman. She felt silty creeped, but then thought that her boyfriend had hired them to entertain and that the clown was just late. He walked closer and closer until he was in front ofer by five feet, carrying a bag as well. The girl felt nervous now.

"U-Um...Hello?" She said.

He bowed down as a sign to greet since he could not speak behind his mask. The girl smiled. He looked back up and dug through his sleeve to pull out flowers. The girl took them. Then his pocket and started pulling out one handkerchief. Although, to the girl's laugh, it was many handkerchiefs that would not stop until it reached a small clown head. Smiley shook the head and it rung like bells. Then he dug through his bag. He pulled out one bowling pin. A second pin. A third and final pin. That was when the boy turned away from his car and walked back, only to be freaked out by the clown that was entertaining his girlfriend. He quickly ran to her and pulled her back. He yelled at the clown.

"Who the hell are you?!" The girl was confused, "What? I thought you hired him-" She didn't finish as Smiley took the pins and hit them both on the head.

Minutes later, the girl woke up and turned to see her boyfriend being repeatedly stabbed by Smiley. Blood gushed out everywhere on his chest. He choked and gagged blood as well. The blood spilled all over the grass, taking over it's bright green color and fresh aroma. The girl cried and screamed. She quickly got on her feet and ignored the blood that sprayed on her bright clothing. Smiley noticed and seemed to have given her a head start in running, but got up on his feet to leave the bleeding boy and to chase the girl.

She fell down and tried to get up, but was held down by Smiley. She screamed and tried to kick him off, but he was too strong for her. Smokey brought up the knife he clenched and stabbed repeatedly throughout her chest. He stood up and started to walk away from the poor couple to bleed.

The girl knew that she would never be able to live her dream.

* * *

><p>"WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!"<p>

Gumball screamed in the star filled night. He was in the woods and in a clearing with most of the Freak Show artists. He raised a hatchet as he shouted. The artists raised different weapons as well. In front of all of them was a man on a plank of wood. He had already had his throat slit. By Gumball. The artists there were 'The Tallest Woman in the World', Florence Wilde. 'The Siamese Twins', Sally and Dot. More. The all had knives, axes, hatchets and more.

Before them, the man was dead, but the artists were not finish with him. He had tried to take away The Smallest Woman in The World, but Gumball slit his throat after he said the words that everyone says.

_"There is no place for Freaks in Elmore."_

Gumball had screamed that they weren't freaks on purpose and slit his throat in anger. They all had enough of normal people treating them like shit and trash. Memories went back to the acts as they got ready to stab the man again and again.

.;.

Sally and Dot layed sleeping on their hospital bed. Doctors tried to convince the women to separate themselves from one body. They had to think. Amy was dressed in a nurse uniform with a cart full of magazines, newspaper, flowers, balloons, snacks and cigarettes. She looked through the curtain that blocked Sally and Dot. Amy slowly walked towards the women and held Sally's hand. Sally quickly woke up and pulled her hand away from Amy, not knowing who she was. That also woke up Dot. Sally looked at Amy in confusion and slight fear, but Dot looked at Amy in cheer and welcome.

"Who the hell are you?" Sally asked.

Amy smiled as she sat beside the women in a chair to reply, "Oh dears, My name is Amadeline Valentine. However, you can call me Amy. I own a nice little Freak Show.." She looked at Sally and Dot. Siamese twins. Two heads, four lungs, two hearts, on one body. Dot smiled at Amy.

"Freak Show? Well ain't that nice, huh Sally?"

_"You shut the fuck up.." _Sally sent that thought to Dot. Dot frowned and looked to the floor. Amy noticed and knew what happened. She laughed.

"Oh dear..Aren't you two something. How hard it is to be sisters in one body with two heads... It you come to my Freak Show, you wouldn't be alone from people who are freaks on purpose." Dot sent a thought to Sally.

_"I think we should go. She's got a good point. If not, Mother will keep abusin' us..." _Sally thought about it. She finally nodded at Amy. Amy and Dot smiled.

They would be going to the Freak Show.

.;.

Florence sat on her chair, staring at the trophies, ribbons and pictures for being The a Tallest Woman In The World. She felt left out from being tall. She could tower the average man. Even an 11 ft man. But she didn't want to be this alone, surrounded by the riches. She stared at the things as a knock was heard on her door. She walked up to the door, crouching down to not hit her head on the ceiling. When she opened it, Amy was there, but she looked down to where she would think an average height woman would be. Then she looked at when she realized she was only looking not Florence's face.

"My! Aren't you the Skyscraper!" She smiled. Florence did not know this woman. She laughed as she didn't want to seem rude. "Sorry, but who are you?"

Amy replied, "Amadeline Valentine. I'm a Freak Show Ring Leader. I figured about your little problem and I thought it would be very nice to have you and help with our buisness." She smiled.

Florence did not know how to respond to that. She did have a problem and wanted to know people who would understand, but should she say 'Yes' or 'No'? She didn't care. Florence smiled and stuck her slightly oversized hand out.

"You've got yourself a new Tall Woman." Amy smiled and stuck her hand out as well and shook Florence's.

.;.

"Well, Aren't you the cutest thing in this entire planet!"

Amy threw her arms around a young and smiling Gumball. He was about nine or younger years old. He was smiling as he hugged back and Amy picked him up in a warm embrace for her nephew. Gumball started to mess around with a feather Amy wore on her headband. His family was with him there at the Carnival/Freak Show. Nicole did a small cough to catch Amy's, her sister's, attention. It did and Amy put down Gumball.

"Go on. Run along now!" She smiled as Gumball ran to the other Freak Show acts. He was happy and smiling. Amy looked up to her sister, Nicole.

"Yes, Nicole?" Nicole smiled a fake smile, not very much trusting her sister with her son.

"Yes, well um...Are you sure it is fine for Gumball to be running around like that around a couple of Freaks like that?" Gumball heard. He walked back to them. "Mama," He caught Nicole's attention this time. "Don't call them Freaks. It's not like they look and act like that on purpose. You should try to get to know them better." He wore a disapproving look on his face. Then turned away back to the acts. Amy smiled.

"Darling, Nicole, How lucky you much be for having such a special, young child in your family. Oh, do I wish he were my dear son!" Nicole felt a little disagreement. Nicole did feel tempered to respond to that statement, "I'm Sorry, Amy, but Gumball is definitely not that special. Yeah, he is my son, but he always gets himself into trouble! You can't control him." Amy smiled and responded to her sister's argument.

"Oh dear, but that is because you ain't trying to control him the right way. Besides he gets into trouble because he does not know who bad means so he just is bad. Oh, and you are so very wrong..." She looked back at Gumball.

"He very much is a special child."

.;.

Everyone raised their weapons. They waited until thy call by Scarlette.

"One."

They have had enough of torment by normal people for something that wasn't their own fault. They wanted to take action. They didn't want to hide from themselves. Not anymore.

"Two."

Behind a tree, in a short distance,with no weapons at all, was Smiley. He stared at the Freak Show acts. This retired clown almost seemed proud. He was very excited to see the killings before him and not caused by him, but by many children and others.

"THREE!"

Everyone yelled and rushed to the man on the plank of wood and repeatedly stabbed him in different areas of his body; his head, his arms, his legs, and his chest. Each hit was deeper and bigger with even more blood staining his white clothing, the clothing of his killers, the plank of wood and the dark grass.

Smiley turned around and walked to his Travel Home.

He sat down on the chair and stared at the small clown toys sitting on his window sill.


	11. Legless Lizzie

The Freak Show group walked towards the entrance of the small Café. They were not going to hide themselves from the Public and Society. They only wanted others to know that they are humans entered into the small Café, Gumball rung on the bell that sat on the clean, blue counter. The Waitress turned around to look at her new customers and smiled. Her smile faded away once she noticed the appearances of the Freak Show acts. Legless Lizzie, The Tallest Woman in The World, Siamese Twins, Gumball, The Smallest Woman in The World and few more.

The Waitress did not know what to say in the loss of words. The Freak Show acts sat down on the stools and Florence, The Tallest Woman in The World, smiled to the Waitress and spoke, "We're ready to order.." It seemed like a test to see how normal people would react to Freak Show artists in Public. The Manager walked through the door which led to the kitchen. He saw the group in the Café. He tried so politely to ask the group to leave, but Sally questioned him.

"Why...Dear, for all I know, we haven't done anything wrong for you to ask us to leave. We're people too..." The Manager did not know what to say either. The Waitress and him exchanged glances. Then they looked at the wound on Gumball's face, Sally and Dot's shared body and the lack of legs on Lizzie. The Waitress decided to respond. She tried to sound kind, but failed from what she was really trying to say. "Uh...Not exactly.. But we don't want you all disturbing the other customers..." She said, turning to the table next to them which had a little girl and her mother looking at the Freak Show acts. Suddenly, a man and a woman stormed into the Café. They looked angry. When the acts turned around, they saw it was Joshua and Amy.

Amy dragged Gumball out of the Café and slapped him hard across the face. He stumbled back by the sting and shock. Joshua pushed the others out of the Café, but did not do anything to them. Gumball looked back up to his aunt. She started to speak to him in a slight whisper, but anger, "You idiot...No one involved in the Freak Show is able to go anywhere of the Public without having what happened to you all. The stares, the words and the violence. Damn, you best hope that nothing else would happen."

Then they all walked back to the Freak Show.

.;.

They all stood staring at their Carnival. Security, Detectives and Police searched around the Freak Show. A Detective walked up to Amy and asked, "Do you know where Detective Gunther is? The last time we saw him, he was on his way to this Freak Show." Amy knew where he was. The man Gumball stabbed for trying to take away The Smallest Woman In The World and then everyone else stabbed him to complete death. He was in the woods, buried, "Why, no. None of us have seen him-"

"I found something!"

Amy did not finish her response as a Detective walked out of one of the Freak Show acts' travel home. He held up their missing Detective's badge. "I found it under the bed of..." He looked back at the home to see the name that was painted on, "Mrs. Legless Lizzie.." Lizzie got stares from the Detective and was hand cuffed. Gumball grew anger. "What the fuck are you doing with her?!" The Detective glared at Gumball for his choice of language. "Taking her in. If the badge was found in her home, she must have killed or done something to Gunther." He did not give Gumball a chance to respond as he dragged Lizzie, literally dragged fm her lack of legs, into the car. Everyone else got in their cars and drove off. Gumball had one thing on his mind right now.

_'What ever they're gonna do to her...will be all my fault..'_

* * *

><p>Lizzie was being carried by her arms roughly, through the halls of the Prison. One officer opened a cell and threw her in. Inside was filled with other criminals. Lizzie was afraid and tried to pass the cop before he closed the door. Now Lizzie was really scared. She walked with her hands like an ape to the corner and tried to hide from the men's visions.<p>

One man crackled his knuckles while chuckling, "Tch, So this is the 'Detective Killer', huh?" The other men laughed. They raised their fists, rocks and feet. Ready to beat the shit out of her.

.;.

Scarlette walked into the tent. She heard light breathing. She looked at the stage and found Gumball laying on the stage with a bottle next to him. He was staring up to the ceiling. Scarlette ran quickly towards the boy and gripped onto the bottle to read the label. It was alcohol. Now she was furious.

**"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, GUMBALL?! YOU'RE EXTREMELY UNDER AGE, DAMN IT!"**

She threw the bottle across the tent. Gumball held his head in his hand and groaned.."Fuck...Scarlette..don't fucking yell like that.." He sat up, but he defiantly looked like a wreak. Maybe he had just been crying. He looked down to the wood of the stage. "I just don't know what their doing to Lizzie..." Scarlette dropped her furious expression and sat on the stage.

"Who knows what's happening? It's not fair for Freaks either. We can't exactly help with what we're born with." Gumball nodded, "They just don't understand.." Then, they both heard a honking of a car. Gumball and Scarlette got up from the stage and walked out of the tent, just to see a car passing by and throwing a bag to their feet. The car drove away.

Gumball looked down at the bag. It was a big sized bag, more like the size of a garbage bag. He went down on his knees and opened it. He pulled it down under he saw the face of Lizzie...Bloody, emotionless expression and tears. With the smell of death. Scarlette looked away, covering her mouth from not wanting to see Lizzie like that and not wanting to throw up. Gumball closed his eyes and started to cry. He screamed and yelled up to the sky in emotional pain. The scream caused other Freak Show artists to walk out of their tents and see the scene.

Indeed, Gumball felt that emotional pain as he thought of this being no one's, but his own fault.


End file.
